Embodiments of the present inventive concept herein relate to semiconductor devices and methods of fabricating the semiconductor devices, and more particularly, to semiconductor devices having a through silicon via (TSV) and methods of fabricating the semiconductor devices.
Demand for lightweight, small, high-speed, multifunctional, high-performance, and low-cost electronic products calls for a multi-chip stacking and packaging technology or a system-in-package technology. The multi-chip stacked package technology or the system-in-package technology uses a through silicon via.
A multi-chip stacked package or a system-in package may perform functions of a plurality of unit semiconductor devices in one semiconductor package. The multi-chip stacked package or the system-in package may be used for products, such as a cell phone, a notebook computer, a memory card, or a portable camcorder.